canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Emerald Isle
| video = | returnees= Linussucc (16) Germanotta3395 (18) | previousseason = Great Plains | nextseason = Chile | dvdcover = }} (also styled as Survivor: All-Stars) is the tenth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. This season was a celebration of the tenth ORG on Canadienne and opted to have 22 returning players who were known for being the best players on the wikia. In the end, Julia beat Dalton and Tate in a 4-3-3 vote, marking the closest Final Tribal Council in Canadienne history. Emily won the Fan Favorite award by a viewer lounge vote. Aidan was awarded Player Of The Season by the hosts. Twists * All-Stars: 22 of the best players from Canadienne return to compete once again for victory. * Grid System: This season, a variety of advantages and disadvantages were hidden among a grid in both tribe camps. The list of items found during the game are as follows: ** Hidden Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols were available to be found pre-merge. ** Super Idol: '''Super Idols were implemented in the game, one hidden at each of the starting tribes. ** '''Tribe Disadvantages: Tribal Disadvantages were available to find when searching for Hidden Immunity Idols during the pre-merge portion of the game. Disadvantages would reduce the tribes score during Immunity Challenges to up to 15%. ** Pearls: Pearls were available to find when searching for Hidden Immunity Idols during the pre-merge portion of the game. Depending on the pearl color, it would give the holder an extra vote or negate their vote at tribal council. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 8, both tribes must go to Tribal Council to eliminate one of their own. * Tribe Expansion: A third tribe was introduced immediately after Tribal Council on Day 8, and became Clonmel. The two starting tribes were then shuffled via Tribe Swap. * No Advantages/Idols During Merge: '''Once merged, the castaways are unable to find advantages or Hidden Immunity Idols during the merge portion of the game. However, any Idols found during pre-merge were allowed to be used whenever the holder wishes. * '''13-Person Merge: Day 39 Tribal Council was held with a Final Three facing a ten-person jury. * Double Elimination: On Day 24, Cumaisc was subjected to a double elimination, where two castaways with the highest and second highest amount of votes would be eliminated. Then on Day 33, after the initial vote out, there was a lightning round to decide a new immunity winner. Hosts Castaways } |rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | NickTD "Panchetor" Singapore | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Jackattack1234 "Jack" Great Plains | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Teteworms "Chris" Russia | |4th Voted Out Day 8 |9 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | DonningMyCape "Andrew" Great Plains | | |5th Voted Out Day 10 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TheBradleyG "Bradley" Singapore | | |6th Voted Out Day 12 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Dankeluix "Danielius" Sicily | | |7th Voted Out Day 15 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Blabberboy "Gabe" Singapore & Jamaica | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | ChurffEuYurk "Poteet" Russia | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TheGodOfBlue "Malik" Greenland | | |rowspan="13" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tylerjordan93 "Tyler" Majorca | | |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Jacob Number1 "Hudson" Sicily | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Smiledr "Emily" Majorca | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 |2 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Eatemuptigs "Anthony" Majorca | | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |11 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ay.han21 "Ayhan" Majorca | | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Germanotta3395 "Dwayne" Majorca | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 33 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | FescennineFelix "Felix" Japan | | |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 |14 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Leelong2012 "Natalie" Great Plains | | |18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 39 |2 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | NINJAxxSNIPER "Aidan" Russia & Singapore | | |19th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 41 |13 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ak paradox "Dalton" Quebec | | | rowspan="2" |Runner-Ups |9 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Tatehornford "Tate" Quebec | | |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Linussucc "Julia/Tara" Greenland | | |Sole Survivor |2 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | colspan="23" |- | colspan="2" | | colspan="23" |} * An underlined vote denotes a self vote. * A striked out vote denotes an idol play result. Notes: Felix received a dark pearl, resulting in a vote cast against him. Chris received a dark pearl, resulting in a vote cast against him. Danielius received a dark pearl, resulting in a vote cast against him. Andrew received a penalty from the grid. Danielius received a dark pearl, resulting in a vote cast against him. Danielius played an extra vote and got to vote a second time. Danielius received a light pearl, negating the first vote cast against him. Hudson played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the two votes cast against him and forcing a revote. In this round, every player cast two votes with two players going home. Dwayne played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the one vote cast against him. Dalton played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the two votes cast against him. Anthony received enough votes to go home, but played a super idol (which may be played after the votes are read) to save himself, resulting in Emily's default elimination. Aidan received enough votes to force a tie, but played a super idol to save himself, resulting in Natalie's default elimination. Trivia * This season had the largest cast of any Canadienne season. Links All-Stars Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons